Captain Haskell/dialogue
*'Captain Haskell:' Hello. Are you here about my new challenges? **'Player:' Tell me about your challenges. ***'Captain Haskell:' My challenges are the best! None of this long, hard slog - mine shouldn't take you more than a few minutes. ***'Captain Haskell:' What's more, I'm not limiting you like before. You are free to choose any challenge, and I'll reward you for completing it. ***'Captain Haskell:' You'll need to get a challenge token for the right skill, though. ****Talk about challenge tokens. *****'Captain Haskell:' Well, I don't just give away my challenges to anyone who comes along. I don't have that much time! *****'Captain Haskell:' I've come to an arrangement with Alice, and she'll give away tokens in Treasure Hunter. *****'Captain Haskell:' Tokens all have a skill associated with them, and when you've got a challenge token you can activate it to choose a challenge in that skill. *****'Captain Haskell:' If you don't want a challenge in that skill, you can swap tokens with your friends for different ones. *****''During the promotion'' ******'Captain Haskell:' At the moment, I've given Alice some Agility, Hunter and Thieving tokens, but I've got some others saved up. *****''After the end of the promotion'' ******'Captain Haskell:' Unfortunately, Alice has given away all the tokens I had, so you'll have to wait to get more. ****Talk about rewards. *****'Captain Haskell:' When you've finished a challenge you can bring your active challenge token to me, or just check the token wherever you are. *****'Captain Haskell:' I'll reward you with some extra XP in the skill related to the challenge. *****'Captain Haskell:' It won't be as much as I used to give you for a Daily Challenge, but these ones are quicker to complete. ****Talk about choosing challenges. *****'Captain Haskell:' Unlike that nefarious gnome, I leave it up to you select a challenge that you'll enjoy from a list of available challenges. *****'Captain Haskell:' They all give the same reward, so you can choose the one you most want to do. Don't want to brave the Wilderness Agility Course? Just choose Burthorpe! ****Change the subject. **'Player:' I have a challenge to hand in! ***'Captain Haskell:' You don't have one of my challenges to hand in. Do you want the usurper over there on the platform? **'Player:' Tell me about yourself. ***'Captain Haskell:' I used to be a quartermaster for the Imperial Guard. But then the troll attacks subsided, and so I was 'promoted'. ***'Captain Haskell:' No need for me to give challenges, they said! Well I'll show them - and that gnome menace over there on her podium! ****'Player:' What do you think of Mistress Fara? *****'Captain Haskell:' MISTRESS Fara? Pah. Stealer, Spy, Scoundrel, Scourge of Burthorpe maybe...but she'll never be mistress. *****'Captain Haskell:' What is she doing here? No-one seems to know. She just came here one day and started giving out challenges to all and sundry. Just after I was relieved of that duty. *****'Captain Haskell:' She's up to no good, I'm sure. Taking all those bows and daggers - I'm sure it's part of something bigger. I just don't know what. ****'Player:' What happened to the trolls? *****'Captain Haskell:' We beat them and sent them running! We showed them the power of the Imperial Guard. *****'Captain Haskell:' Now there's rumours that it's something to do with Bandos's demise, but we had them off back to Death Plateau before that. *****'Captain Haskell:' They still mount the odd attack, though - you can help us defend if you go to the gatehouse to the north of the Warrior's Guild. ****'Player:' What have you been doing lately? *****'Captain Haskell:' Well, with my leg, I'm not fit any more for active service. They promoted me to captain and set me overseeing the new recruits. *****'Captain Haskell:' I can give them a good scare with my scars as well as my stories! *****'Captain Haskell:' But I've always liked my old quartermaster's job, so I decided to do it on my own, and here I am. Captain Haskell, freelance quartermaster exraordinaire. *****'Captain Haskell:' Not sure how the commander feels about it, but I've had no complaints yet. ****Change the subject. **'Player:' Tell me about raffle tickets. ***'Captain Haskell:' I'm happy to say that I've managed to get some raffle tickets from Balthazar, and i've got some spare to give away. ****'Player:' How do I get the tickets? *****'Captain Haskell:' If you want one of my tickets, you'll need to give me some inactive challenge tokens. You can get the tokens by trying your luck at Treasure Hunter. *****'Captain Haskell:' I will exchange 1 raffle ticket for 10 inactive tokens of any type. *****'Captain Haskell:' I like to share the wealth, though, so I will give you no more than 2 tickets each day. *****Captain Haskell will offer up to 2 tickets per day until the end of Monday, 15th September, UK time. ****'Player:' Can I exchange my tokens for a ticket? *****''During the promotion'' ******'Captain Haskell:' You don't have enough tokens to exchange in your backpack. I will exchange 10 tokens for 1 ticket. *****''After the promotion'' ******'Captain Haskell:' I did have some raffle tickets spare, but I've given them all away now. ******'Captain Haskell:' I'm going to use the rest of mine in the raffle. I think a golden godsword would suit me. ******'Captain Haskell:' You should still be able to get some from Balthazar every day, though. ****Change the subject **'Player:' Goodbye.